


饮食男男

by springjenny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chinese Drama, Comedy, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springjenny/pseuds/springjenny
Summary: 为爱下厨drama queen喜闻乐见厨房
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Kudos: 6





	饮食男男

第一幕

[魔法部]

丽塔（坐在书桌前喃喃）：

这月的账……购置袍子，三百加隆；指甲油，一百七十加隆；卷发棒，二百加隆，羊皮纸，四十加隆……

（若有所思）：最近得再捞笔肥差。让我想想写点甚么……[救世主与黑魔王：良姻还是苟合？][独家报道：绿眼男孩的婚后生活]……可惜都已经写过了。诶，现在观众的口味是越来越重，只能再挖些辛料。

不过我鼎鼎大名的丽塔，有什么搞不定？有什么写不出？有什么看不到？

丽塔（唱）：想当年，救世主救着救着就上了床，黑魔王魔着魔着摸进了房。

还是我不畏舆论讲真相，惊得魔法界那叫一阵马乱兵荒。

啊——是谁？让那娱乐小报百花齐放，报纸销量乘风破浪，

战后经济复苏增强，魔法部赚得个盆满钵盈，加隆满堂？

还不是——我Rita Skeeter 笔力独扛八卦王！

（女人摇身一变，成为一只大甲虫）

让我飞去格里莫广场十二号，探探他们那真实的生活，一定能搞到点猛料。

（场景变化，切入格里莫广场内部）

丽塔（感叹）：想当年，堂堂布莱克家族，也曾是纯血二十八贵族。可怜这府邸，竟归了这奸夫淫妇，成了这淫洞魔窟。

（收敛了翅膀，从窗户飞入）

只见伏地魔正面对着一排锅碗瓢盆，手边一溜油盐酱醋，鱼肉蔬菜，身系围裙，脚踩拖鞋，正在亲自下厨。

丽塔（发出嗡嗡声）：想不到这对冤家，私下里竟这么甜蜜。啧啧，亲自下厨的黑魔王。

老伏（听见嗡嗡声，红眼眯紧，怀疑地回过头）

丽塔（收紧了翅膀，想要爬走）

老伏（冷酷一笑）：这门上正好有一只肥美多汁的大甲虫，捉来与我那小情人煮汤喝。

丽塔（挣扎状）（锅中惨死状）

（丽塔退场）

旁白： 可怜一代新闻人，为欲八卦丢了魂

但凡笔落动云雨，更待文成泣鬼神

欲窥他人房中事，终来落得个肥硕甲虫锅底沉。

* * *

第二幕

[马尔福庄园]众食死徒正襟危坐，等着召开会议。大钟已敲过六点，黑魔王仍是没来。众人欲走不敢，仍在原处等候

旁白：

曾混江湖漫自夸，为非作歹是生涯。

如今已是韶光改，闲坐庄园吃冷茶。

虫尾巴（畏畏缩缩，探头探脑）：已是一个时辰过去了，主—主人怎还没来？

小巴蒂（正襟危坐，不为所动）

斯内普（冷淡）：怕今天是又忘了，咱们就散了吧。

卢修斯（谨慎）：再等等，再等等……大人一定是有大事处理。

斯内普（冷哼）：狗屁的大事，无非是波特家的小子……

贝拉（愤怒）：你怎么敢——？！

斯内普：敢不敢的……认清现状吧，黑魔王眼里早已没有你我了。

巴蒂和贝拉同时冷笑，巴蒂没有说话，

贝拉：是没你有我，昨日主人还亲自召唤过我……

卢修斯（不禁好奇）：召唤你作什么？

贝拉（沉思）：问我那布莱克祖上私藏的菜谱，也不知是……

贝拉（自言自语）：他与我说话间那冷酷的红眸似把柔情秘藏，苍白的脸颊微微闪亮，冰封的唇角似扬非扬，我这春潮难收，心下荡漾，莫非是——

斯内普（嘲讽）：自以为是什么情短情长，还不是为他人做了嫁衣裳。

虫尾巴（头随着说话的几位转来转去，神色越加不解）

小巴蒂（对贝拉）：黑魔王与他的小情人情投意合，没有你见缝插针的份儿。

卢修斯（小声对观众耳语）：他倒帮着波特说话。

小巴蒂（眼睛一斜）：怎么，波特能让魔王幸福。魔王的幸福就是我等的幸福。

斯内普：哈，哈，哈。

虫尾巴（惊恐地，绝望地，困惑地啃手指）：这是什么意思？难道，难道主人和波特家的男孩——？他们已经——

众人（异口同声）：搞上啦。

虫尾巴（吓昏迷，晕在桌上，从舞台退场。）

卢修斯和贝拉同时开口

卢修斯（嘲讽地撇嘴）：可怜的小虫。

贝拉（美目一翻）：迟钝的傻瓜。

众人沉默了一会，庄园的钟还在滴滴答答地响着。

已经将近七点，众人均是饥肠辘辘，神色怏怏。

贝拉（长叹）：想当年，咱也曾为非作歹杀人如麻，虎豹豺狼为人犬马；帝王家，纵天下，斩麻瓜。

小巴蒂（忍不住接）：咱也曾活食人，飞射咒，风云叱咤。

斯内普（不情不愿）：联狼人，放巨人，弄得人人惊怕。

卢修斯：结于黑魔麾下，日日吃香喝辣，夜夜声色犬马。

贝拉：谁曾想——

众人：黑魔头竟是这样的因噎废食，见色忘义，辜负了黑暗年华——叫我等回首往事堪嗟！空有一腔热血白撒！

卢修斯（不忘拍马屁）：诶诶，伟人大都是这番爱了美人不爱江山。

小巴蒂（叹气）：老夫少妻，也算是一对佳侣。

斯内普（翻白眼）：甚么美人，甚么佳侣，不过是詹姆的儿子，一样的人渣。一个放浪似那小淫娃，一个娇羞宛如老媚娃，彼此你侬我侬，彻底是没羞没臊，完全是无可救药。可任谁失望惊诧都别无他法，还说甚么死徒凤社，早已是霜打的茄子，昨日的黄花。

众人：这会，不开也罢。咱们散了吧。

（众人离去，唯有小巴蒂一人仍在桌前正襟危坐。）

* * *

间幕：

这边马家庄园，空等会议人饿瘦

那边黑家广场，灿烂厨火如春昼

莫道命运不周，只是美遇难求

黑暗君主暗醅酒，

黄金男孩醉黄油，

合预言，破诅咒，真佳偶。

日日恩爱，夜夜难休，旁人妒得眉头皱

可道是解尽衣带解尽愁，

情欲合来情欲休。

* * *

第三幕

[格里莫广场十二号]

哈利（在门外虚空中出现）

今日正是下班早，可以提前回来看我那老情人。

（正欲敲门，手忽然停顿，皱着眉毛嗅了嗅）

傲罗的直觉让我感到了今日有什么不同……

怎得我这心下不安，如同金探扑金探？

怎得这一片邪香，似是迷魂剂迷魂？

（不声不响地进屋，疑惑状）：又是什么弄得屋子里这一片雾气腾腾，如同夏夜的禁林藏禁林？

又是什么在厨房里霹霹乒乒，恰似那花园的地精打地精？

（只见雾气中一个熟悉的不详的黑色身影）

莫不是那老头重操旧业，又弄起了乌烟瘴气的黑魔法？

真是叫人失望，真是叫人心伤！

老伏（在一片雾气之中）：

看我在这方寸之内呼风唤雨

一锅之中撒豆成兵

土豆熬红菜，翻江倒海

蛤蜊入笋汤，大浪滔天

哈利（凑近了些，惊叹）原来竟是他在下厨！

哈利（观察）：那蜘蛛样的手指竟也腾起杏李梨云，那血红的眼眸竟也闪过橘绿橙黄。

看他摇的这白糖粉一阵雪亮，汆的这热春光霎的冰凉。我这神思荡漾步也踉，如火烧心思如狂。

还疑惑他旧业重操，原来是为我操劳为我忙。啊啊，真是感煞我也！

老伏：（停下动作，暗自嘀咕）已是这个时辰，那乱毛的小东西怎么还不回家？莫不又是傲罗部长留了他？总是这样加班，害的我独守空房，真是恁的可恶！等我改日里去派人作掉他。

（一边切菜一边）对，便是这样一刀一刀把那渣滓部长的肉剁了来，千刀又万剐。

哈利：（掩面）……唉，就知道这老东西还是一样的不禁夸。

哈利：（刚想走进房间，准备对老伏进行再教育，忽地停在门口，被老伏散发出的巨大气场所惊在原地）

老伏：（左手拎铲，右手晃锅，锅里火焰熊熊）

我点的这炉火不是炉火，而是权飞烈焰！

哈利（情不自禁地喃喃，已经忘了刚才）：而是我的欢乐之源！

老伏：我煎的这小鱼儿不是小鱼儿，而是海天鹏鲲！

哈利（小声）：而是我的精魂！

老伏：我握的这翻铲不是翻铲——

哈利（没忍住）：而是我的命根！

老伏（疑惑，红眼眯紧）：甚么命根？

哈利（捂嘴）：呀！难道我竟没忍住说出声来了么？

老伏（绕到门后，）说甚么命根不命根，原来是我那绿眼睛的小情人！

老伏（慈爱地，宠爱地，偏爱地，看着哈利）你回来的正是时候，我已经做好菜了。

哈利（真诚地）：你真好。

老伏（傲慢地一笑）：怎么报答我？

哈利（绿眼睛瞪大，思索状）：别无其他，唯有以身相许！

老伏（拍手大笑）：好！好！

于是那唇衔过唇，酒对上酒，甜叠甜，香汆香，辣更辣，便是那刹时间，已是火光电花。

哈利：呀！他的手指缠进我的黑发！

老伏：呀！他的膝盖蹭过我的勃发！

哈利：那红眸星点点恰似那日出江花红胜火——

老伏：他绿睛隐幽幽正所谓春来江水绿如蓝——

哈利：——让我燃烧！

老伏：——将我淹没！

旁白：片刻间那台上便是瓶翻醋倒，那台下便是菜落汤流。

这云情接着雨况，浓情胜蜜酿，美满无他想。

青葱少年，笑盈盈娇叹轻喘，

七旬老汉，喜匆匆满怀欢畅，

齿间余香，指尖余香，销魂滋味，也从桌上尝，也从爱里尝。

—完—


End file.
